


you've got that (daydream look in your eyes)

by doublej (ryliner)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Slice of Life, is beautiful, jaebums mullet, our wingman jackson wang!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/doublej
Summary: "Jackson told me you have a thing for my mullet."





	you've got that (daydream look in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> [OUR](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DYQ0aUtWkAAafCA.jpg) [HANDSOME](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DYQ0aUxXcAAPbwV.jpg) [BOY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DY0eS2jXUAEJXVJ.jpg)

"Yah. Have you noticed how much Jinyoungie seems to love your mullet?" 

Jaebum is devouring a monster mouthful of American-style hamburger when Jackson first brings it up, and has to take a whole minute before he can respond. He means to say, 'oh, what, really?', cool-like, but as his jaw practically unhinges around the portion of Bacon cheeseburger he'd unwisely stuffed into his trap, all chances at a nonchalant reply seems to fly out the window, especially when Jackson fixes him with a scrutinising stare. 

"Um," he manages around a whittled down part of bun-slash-meat combustion. "Yeah. I guess." 

"You _guess._  Is that really all you can say?" 

Jaebum lifts a greasy finger, raising it at Jackson as if proving a point, and then says, "Yeah," again, clearer with every second. "Yeah, it is." 

Jackson scoffs. "Wah, you really are  _no use_ , hyung. No wonder Jinyoung says your sex-life is dead. No romance, no _flare_ \--"

"Shut up--"

"--but seriously. The mullet thing. It's cute, don't you think?" Jackson reaches over to pick a single fry off of Jaebum's tray, eyebrow raised. "I mentioned the possibility of you _maybe_ chopping it off, and he practically mauled me in front of stylist noona. Said I was out to _get_ him. What does that even mean, hyung? D'you think it was a threat?" 

"Beats me," says Jaebum, his burger now gone. "You know how Jinyoungie is. Everything he says is kind of a threat, but there's always that element of _hidden love_  beneath all that bite." 

Jackson helps himself to yet another fry, says, "Yeah," and then reaches for Jaebum's drink like all is well.

He doesn't bring up the mullet thing again, just asks Jaebum to pass the ketchup, and they leave the burger place after Jackson finishes off the last of Jaebum's fries, Jinyoung no longer coming up in conversation. Even if they don't talk about it anymore though, Jaebum still makes sure to save a mental note in his head, like a reminder, to keep an eye out for what Jackson had insinuated. He knows Jinyoung quite likes his mullet, the latter having complimented it on more than one occasion, but Jaebum's just never really acknowledged, or realised, how much Jinyoung might actually seem to _love_ it. It's a nice thought, all in all, and he packs it away for another time, especially when Jackson races off for street-stall ice cream, coaxing Jaebum to dig his wallet out to _pay for my ice cream, hyung, treat me_. 

He ends up waiting, less than patiently for Jackson to choose a flavour, and taps a foot against the asphalt while Jackson gushes, and if he maybe (maybe!) steals a quick look down at his open wallet whilst waiting, smiling a little when Jinyoung's grinning face greets him in a polaroid picture stuffed hastily in one of the slots, well, then. 

No one has to know. 

 

-

 

Jinyoung is already in bed that night when Jaebum gets home, seemingly absorbed in his latest novel, and spares a fleeting glance upward when Jaebum pushes open their bedroom door (well, not really _their_ bedroom, but everyone kind of just conveniently ignores the fact that Jinyoung's _actual_ room is 24/7 vacant). He sets his paperback aside--though not after _doggy-earring_ it, oh _Christ_ , Jaebum hates that--and sits up in Jaebum's bed, duvet tumbling down to his midriff to reveal that Jinyoung had gone and nicked Jaebum's coffee-coloured sweater to wear cutely in an over-sized style, the shoulder drooping slightly on one side to reveal a sliver of pale skin that should be _illegal_ it's so appealing. 

"Hyung," says Jinyoung, in a good mood. "You're back. How was dinner with Jackson?" 

"Fine," Jaebum tugs off his coat, resisting the urge to leave it lying on the ground. He goes to hang it on the back of the door, turning his head ever so slightly to ask, "--and how was vocal training? Did Soomin-noona kick your ass about drinking like I said she would?" 

" _Hah-hah_ , no she didn't. And I thought you said you weren't salty about Hyunwoo-hyung asking me out for drinks--?" 

"I'm _not_ ," says Jaebum, nose crinkled.

He tugs off his long-sleeved shirt, discarding it into the hamper, and kicks off the too-tight jeans from suffocating his legs any longer. Jinyoung watches him from the bed with guided amusement, smart for not pressing the Hyunwoo subject, and looks all too adorable underneath dim lamp-light, gesturing for Jaebum with open arms when he successfully strips down to boxer-briefs. 

"Get over here," says Jinyoung, bossy. "I missed you." 

" _I missed you_ ," Jaebum mimicks, just to be annoying, leaving his house-slippers by the foot of the bed to tumble in beside Jinyoung in an overdue cuddle. "Oof, you _smell_ nice. Like lavender." 

"Thanks," Jinyoung's eyes crinkle. "New body wash." 

"I like it," says Jaebum, nudging his nose against the curve of Jinyoung's jaw, bumping in like he should be allowed access to any and all parts of Jinyoung's body, _always_. "I like _you_." 

"Ew," says Jinyoung, but the grin plastered across his face gives him away.

There's this thing about him that Jaebum is never not amused by, and it's that Jinyoung constantly claims, much to Jaebum's increasing entertainment, that he _hates_ anything _cutesy, fluffy or candy-floss_ in a relationship, treats romance like it's the worst thing in the world--unless, of course, it's Jaebum forgetting about their 550 days, but, like, who even fucking counts those? Did Jaebum really deserve that cold shoulder he'd been saddled with for not remembering a half-way point anniversary? ('I guess I just don't get it,' Jinyoung'd tried to say, in his defence of quote, unquote, _hating cringe couples,_ and _a_ s if to prove it, Jinyoung's eyebrows had practically disappeared underneath his fringe that _one time_ Jaebum tried to write him a love-song, looking him and his guitar up and down like it personally offended him. 'Jaebum-hyung... Cheesy couples are just so...' Jinyoung had looked like he wanted to throw up, before continuing, ' _Gross_ ', all while having written Jaebum a fucking poem, for God's sake. As if it wasn't the same thing.) 

Jackson's words echo in his head then, like an irritating mantra-- _No wonder Jinyoung says your sex-life is dead. No romance, no flare--_ andJaebum digs his fingers into the spaces of Jinyoung's ribs, spurred on by dinner-time conversations, and heaves himself up so that Jinyoung is left helpless underneath him, straddled against his own will. 

"Ow--hyung. What the hell--?" 

"Did you tell Jackson that our sex-life is dead?" 

" _No--?_ " says Jinyoung, affronted. His eyes are wide, exaggeratedly huge with shock, and his mouth hangs half-open, ajar. It's cute. _He's so fucking cute_. "Where's this coming from? Have _you_ been discussing our sex-life with Jackson?" 

"No," Jaebum's mouth twists, his knees barricading Jinyoung in. 

He hates how, even from this angle, looking down at Jinyoung from above and catching sight of a slight fold in his chin, Jinyoung is still rendered as _absolutely delectable_ by Jesus Christ himself, like a god damn model, doe-eyed and alluring.

He doesn't hate it, _obviously_ , kind of is actually wildly in love with Jinyoung, and leans down to press their mouths together quick-like, Jaebum's chest embarrassingly flush against the woollen material of his own sweater on Jinyoung's body, Jinyoung's hand going around the back of his neck to settle on the nape on what would normally be warmth and reddening skin, but is now an extra length of hair, grown out against Jaebum's better judgement and _definitely_ against fan preference. 

"Aish, I love your hair," says Jinyoung, gripping tight. 

His other hand goes to rest on Jaebum's waist, pulling him in close so that their bodies press together sinfully so. _No flare, my ass,_ Jaebum thinks smugly, and rolls his hips downward to knock into Jinyoung's. "Jackson told me you have a thing for my mullet," Jaebum probably shouldn't be talking about Jackson while trying to get some, but the words fall out of his mouth before he can safely compartmentalise them for no one to ever hear, _ever_.

Momentarily, Jinyoung's forehead creases at the unintentional blurt of mullet-associated accusations, but the surprise soon smooths out into adulted coolness as fast as it had appeared. 

"Jackson is absolutely fucking right," says Jinyoung, apparently unbothered by the mention of their less than 'mood-setting material' best friend.

He leaves a wet kiss on the underside of Jaebum's chin, trailing nips of teeth along the expanse of Jaebum's throat, and buries a moan into the spot behind Jaebum's ear when their hips bump together again in a clumsy movement of Jaebum's pelvis. They've gone awfully quick from Jaebum sitting atop Jinyoung in a completely innocent straddle, to Jaebum lying atop Jinyoung with Jinyoung's leg hitched up for better access, and Jaebum can't help but realise that it's all because of a mullet. 

"Do you really like my hair that much?" says Jaebum, and really, this blurting out words thing has got to stop. 

Jinyoung eyes him like he knows exactly what Jaebum is thinking, but doesn't say anything to expose his loser ass.

Instead, he moves the hand clasped in the tail ends of Jaebum's hair, and ventures along the length of Jaebum's body like he owns it (which, really, he kind of does).

Slender fingers travel overtop the stretch of Jaebum's abdomen, contracting and relaxing with every breath of puffed out air, and he prays that his arm holds out longer than the five minutes it seems set on having as a record for how long he can hover above Jinyoung without collapsing.

"Jaebum-hyung," says Jinyoung then, soft and shameless in his flirtations.

He stares up under hooded eyes when Jaebum drops his gaze, lower lip plump and with pearly white teeth digging into the flesh like an invitation. 

Jaebum huffs out an embarrassingly eager, "Yeah?" in response, to which a fleeting smirk flickers in Jinyoung's expression. 

"I fucking love your mullet," says Jinyoung, dipping a hand underneath the waistband of Jaebum's boxer briefs, which feel a lot tighter than just a few seconds ago. He swallows, opening his mouth to say something, but Jinyoung isn't quite done, tilts his head all challenging-like. "I fucking love your mullet," Jinyoung repeats, and Jaebum can barely think, breath lodging itself stuck in his throat when Jinyoung curls practiced fingers around the length of his cock, squeezing just under the head. 

Jaebum chokes (embarrassingly) on a whine, and it's like his entire world stops to haze over and centre solely on Jinyoung, spread out beneath him like some sort of Greek god. 

"What if I chop it off?" Jaebum still, somehow, has the audacity to act difficult. 

Yet Jinyoung isn't having any of it, snorts, a funny thing, which shouldn't be as sexy as Jaebum finds it, and laughs like Jaebum'd said something funny. His lip curls back in knowing smugness, and he leans in like he's going to kiss Jaebum, but instead, takes a detour to whisper in his ear, as if unloading unheard confessions. 

"If you chop off your mullet," says Jinyoung, hand fisted around Jaebum's cock in a vice grip. He jerks Jaebum slow then, teasing out a bead of pre-come, and chuckles under his breath like some sort of Disney villain when Jaebum shudders. "If you chop off your mullet, Im Jaebum-ssi," he starts again. "I swear, to every fucking God of any fucking religion out there, that your mullet _won't_ be the only thing that gets chopped off." He squeezes the hand he has around Jaebum's cock as if in emphasis, and when he asks, "Got it?", all Jaebum can do is nod, forever a slave to Park Jinyoung's sadistic-type love, concluding that Jinyoung really, _really_ , really does seem to love his mullet. 

Go fucking figure.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was i have some serious writer's block and this somehow happened. i rly rly rly love jbs mullet and i will fight to the death to defend it!! as usual, id love if u left comments he he. 
> 
> also, feel free to come hmu on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yugbammer) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/yugbammer) .


End file.
